True Love: Playing Around
by stargal2636
Summary: If you've read some of the original story True Love this is a make fun of, kinda a take off of Yuu Watase's "Mysterious Playing Around" well its the same concept with this except with my story...so enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Take off of "Mysterious Playing Around" except with my story, so please read review and enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters, or any of these ideas actually...**

**Chapter 5**

Nuriko: "I hope you beat the snot outta Taka. Irregardless of their marrige issues something is wrong with him, so do it for Miaka and me" Nuriko said enrage filling him as well.

Tasuki hung up the phone seeing as nothing more needed to be said. He already knew that enough was enough, and he didn't really need to re-inerrate. He noticed the door to Miaka's house was open. He let himself in.

Now he knew what Miaka was feeling, the house appeared dull, cold, and lifeless. It was almost suffocating him, but payed no mind to it. As he looked at all the pictures on the tables of her and Taka, it served as almost a mockery...not just to the way he felt about Miaka, but to Miaka and the way she felt for Taka. He waisted no more time in looking for him, he heard a womans voice. It wasn't Miaka though. Telling from the way she had mentioned Taka's name, they were in the bedroom.

"That damn dog!" Tasuki muttered to himself. He knew what had just occured without having him to even really say it. He walked towards the their bedroom and stood there as he stared spitefully at the woman laying next to him, The woman turned over and caught glance of Tasuki standing in the doorway. She jolted as she began to pull the sheets to cover herself as she yelled to him.

"Who the hell are you!" she said staring at the stranger standing in the doorway. Taka looked at him.

"What are you doing here Tasuki?" Taka said to him. The woman sat there staring at Taka.

Tasuki did not speak for this very action he had commited was enough to throw his ass out the window, gritting his teeth coldly staring at him.

"what the hell do you want Tasuki?" Taka said his voice getting a little louder with impatience.

Tasuki scoffed.

"What do I want? What I want is for you to apologize to Miaka, because if not my face is going to be the last thing you see before you die" Tasuki stated to him, awaiting his response.

"Well Tasuki, as far as I'm concerned she's my wife and your not going to tell me what I'm going to say or do to my wife, period" He replied, returning the cold stare at Tasuki.

"Get up!" Tasuki yelled. Taka got up and put his pants on and stood face to face to Tasuki.

**SUDDENLY A HUGE TIGER BROKE THROUGH THE WALL NEXT TO THE BED AND SWALLOWED TAKA WHOLE, AS THE GIRL SCREAMED AND RAN OUTSIDE THE ROOM RUNNING STRAIGHT INTO THE DOOR.**

"Well that was easy enough.." Tasuki said to himself, puzzled.

**--FIN--**

**THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!! ;) -STARGAL2636**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing Around Chapter 4: I'm Scared**

Miaka decided it would be faster if she caught a taxi cab, but not many of the taxis run around here. She finally caught one taxi cab. It was someone she recognized, but payed it no mind. That is until she got into the car.

"Miaka! long time no see, how you been?" A familiar voice said. Short purple hair and bright purple eyes. She nearly jumped out of her seat, and gave the driver a great big hug, almost choking him.

"I missed you too Miaka" the driver said, smiling.

"Nuriko! I missed you so much! I never get to see you anymore how have you been?" she said releasing her grip from hugging Nuriko so tightly.

"Things are great, I'm making good pay out in the city, but I'm off duty right now and I decided to surprise Tasuki.  
I got a call from Chiri and he suggested it, actually told me to go, he said he was worried about you and Tasuki.  
You can't trust him much for anything really" Nuriko said smiling. Nuriko then looked at Miaka and noticed the huge bandage on her arm.

"Miaka is everything okay?" Nuriko asked slightly worried. Miaka completely forgot about what was about to happen. Miaka explained everything to Nuriko as they began driving towards Miaka's house.

"Wow, so the lunk head really did get to tell you everything...huh?" Nuriko said, calmly. She looked down as she then continued to explain what had happened between Miaka and Taka. Nuriko was silenced, she could tell he was just as enraged as Tasuki was when she told him too. Nuriko began to drive faster.

"Miaka fasten your seatbelt!" Nuriko said as he began to drive faster down the highway.

"**BUT NURIKO IM REALLY HUNGRY.." MIAKA SAID AS SHE JUMPED OUT THE CAR AND RAN TOWARDS A SUSHI RESTURAUNT AND ATE ALL THE FOOD THAT WAS DISPLAYED AS SHE RUSHED BACK TOWARDS THE TAXI CAB AND BURPED REALLY LOUDLY. SUDDENLY THE PEOPLE FROM THE RESTURAUNT BEGAN CHASING AFTER THEM.**

"**YOU FAT ASS!" NURIKO YELLED TO HER. MIAKA SMILED GLEEFULLY AS THE CAR SPED OFF THE PEOPLE STILL TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH THEM.**

**--FIN--**


End file.
